Ski lifts and other operations in the snow often require repositioning of the snow to groom slopes or otherwise clearing of the snow when desirable (such as clearing Arctic runways for planes). Snow track-type vehicles are commonly available and sold to ski areas, oil drilling operations, or any other type of commercial operation where there is a large quantity of snow and mechanical work is required in that area. Snow track-type vehicles commonly have an actuating system with a plurality of hydraulic members that are utilized to reposition a base mount. Oftentimes, the base mount is adapted to have a blade attached thereto. In one form, the blade has winglets which are hydraulically actuated to rotate about a substantially vertical axis in the lateral distal portions of the blade. Normally, the winglets are utilized by the snow track-type vehicle operator to desirably reposition the snow. Of course a hydraulic line is in communication with the wing led actuators and control of this hydraulic line is within the cab of the unit.
It has been problematic in certain environments such as ski resorts to reposition large, heavy or cumbersome items. More particularly, ski resorts may host events such as snow parks where snowboarders require certain props for these events. Such props can include rails, drops, wooden based jumps, etc. which are commonly constructed from wood and metal and are quite heavy. The props are generally robust enough to handle the various impacts imparted thereon and further must have sufficient mass so as not to reposition when impacted.
In addition to the various uses noted above, chairlift maintenance is another concern, where lifting heavy chairs, which are now commonly removable from the main operating cable, can be a difficult task. Therefore, having a lifting mechanism with a sufficient range of height to lift the various chairs on and off is extremely useful. Further, in various snowfield areas such as ski slopes or oil fields, removing garbage and other material from, for example, eating quarters is extremely useful. On that note, having a forklift-like item that attaches to snowplowing units near, for example, oil pipeline fields is very advantageous for repositioning material and moving pipes and providing adequate mobility for positioning, for example, pipes for welding or other installation.
Therefore, a lifting device is adapted to fit to snow track-type vehicles to expand their functionality and allow a forklift-type of lifting apparatus on a snow field, providing various benefits. Further, interfacing with the existing hydraulics to have an ergonomic and human factor type engineering compliant system is useful to lower the time required in the training of snow track-type vehicle operators. Therefore, as described in detail below, there is a method and apparatus for providing such mechanical lifting in a snow field environment while utilizing existing equipment and controls.
While the present invention is illustrated by description of several embodiments and while the illustrative embodiments are described in detail, it is not the intention of the applicants to restrict or in any way limit the scope of the appended claims to such detail. Additional advantages and modifications within the scope of the appended claims will readily appear to those sufficed in the art. The invention in its broader aspects is therefore not limited to the specific details, representative apparatus and methods, and illustrative examples shown and described. Accordingly, departures may be made from such details without departing from the spirit or scope of applicants' general concept.